


Love Team Rivalry

by Jae_Jea



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shipping, Steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Jea/pseuds/Jae_Jea
Summary: Your new, highly anticipated romance film is close to hitting theatres around the globe, and everyone wants to know the dirt between you and your two irresistible leading men both on and off-screen. Will you be able to choose between the two?
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Love Team Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> So this the beginning of a two-part story and you will be able to choose who you end up with. I will be writing alternative endings for the second part, so have fun with who you choose. If you're here for the steamy interactions between the reader and Tom or Sebastian, you're going to have to wait for the second chapter. This chapter is just touching on some light fluff. ^_^
> 
> Happy Reading!

After a year and a half of waiting, your movie was finally going to be released. The fans were excited and ready for the new content they were going to get. Pictures, snippets from the set, and the trailers had been posted on social media, but they were going to get a week’s worth of interviews and photoshoots. The romantic film starring you, with Sebastian and Tom as your leading men, had brought up ship names and a lot of buzz over who you would end up with, both in the movie and in real life. 

You arrive at the hotel where the interviews are taking place, getting called left and right by fans and paparazzi, hugging fans and taking pictures on your way inside. It’s not long before you’re reunited with your two co-stars, ecstatic to see them after so long.

“Y/N, good morning, you look gorgeous,” Sebastian says, hugging you. 

“Hey. Aww, you look great too,” you say, beaming. You’ve forgotten how amazing his hugs are. “And you! How have you been?” you ask Tom, also greeting him with a smile and a hug. 

“I’m great. It’s been too long. I’ve missed you,” he says. He hugs you tightly, reminding you of how great he always smells. 

“Are you guys ready?” you ask nervously, settling into the seat your butt will be imprinted into for the next couple of hours. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Sebastian shrugs, taking his seat on your left. 

“Do you have any tips to get through the day and you know, the repetitive questions?” you ask, desperate for any advice, “This is the first time I’ve ever done something like this, so I’m kind of nervous.”

“Well, as I’ve mentioned before, turn nerves into excitement. You’re going to be great,” Tom smiles at you from the right. 

“Yeah, just relax. You know the movie inside out, so you’re going to be fine. Besides, you’re always charming and sweet, so they’re going to love you no matter what you say or do,” Sebastian smiled.

You blushed slightly at their words, “Thanks, you guys.” 

You start on the interviews, getting people from all over the world, from different companies, all asking rapid-fire questions. After the seventh or so interview, you’re starting to get the hang of it and you’re more confident. The boys make it a lot easier and a lot more fun.

Halfway through, they give you an hour to chill and eat lunch. You use it to pretty much goof around and catch up. 

You’ve just stuffed a whole bunch of blueberries in your mouth, staring into space, lost in thought, when Tom nudges you with his elbow. You turn to look at him, but he’s looking at something in front of him. You look down to see that he’s recording a video for his Instagram. You almost spit out the remaining berries in your mouth, when you see how ridiculous you look with puffed up cheeks filled with blueberries. He laughs, rubbing your back. 

“Sorry! I should have warned you beforehand,” he chuckles. He’s still recording as he wraps his left hand around your shoulder to hug you in apology, lingering on a little longer than he needs to as his heart melts to the sight of your smile.

He asks for your permission to upload it and a few seconds after it goes online, an overflow of hearts and posts with your ship name are spamming your inboxes and notifications. 

“Geez, you two. I go to the bathroom for a minute and my phone blows up with pictures and videos of you from our fans, asking if I’m just going to let Tom steal ‘my girl’,” Sebastian sighs, showing us his phone that’s lighting up with more notifications by the second. 

“Okay, I’ll make it even. Come here, and take a boomerang,” you say, placing the bowl of blueberries between you.

He sits back down, holding his phone up to take a video of you two. 

“Say ah,” you smile, looking at him to make it seem more candid.

He follows as you feed him a blueberry. “Did you get that?” you ask.

“I would have if you had told me that’s what I was supposed to be taking a boomerang of,” he retaliates, swallowing the berry you gave him. 

“Sorry, yeah, I probably should have done that,” you laugh, picking up another blueberry. “Okay, make sure you get it this time.”

You do it again as he presses the button, resulting in a cute boomerang. You go back to eating and scrolling through your phone, completely missing the slight blush forming on Sebastian’s cheeks as he stares happily at your video together. 

A few minutes later, you get a notification saying that Sebastian has tagged you in his story. You open it to find your boomerang, together with the caption, “who better to feed my me favourite fruit, than my favourite co-star in this movie.” 

“Aww, see, I told you I’d make it even,” you say, now getting a new wave of notifications about you and Sebastian. 

Soon enough your break is over, and it’s back to the interviews. You’re about two hours back into it when one of your interviewers had made it their goal to try and settle the score between you and either Sebastian or Tom. 

“Sebastian, Y/N, Tom, you all look stunning. First off, I have to say that your chemistry in this movie looks so great and natural. Y/N, how was it working with these two knowing that there’s a bit of bad blood between them from the Marvel movies?”

“Ha-ha, well actually that was one of the things I was worried about when I accepted the role. I wasn’t sure if I was going to have to break up their fights every other day,” you reply light-heartedly, “But no, they were very professional and so fun to work with. I’m actually a huge fan of the Marvel movies and so from seeing their movies to being able to work with them and now call them my friends, really is a dream come true.” 

“Aw, and for Sebastian and Tom, you’ve worked together on a few projects already, but not on a romantic film like this one. Does it feel weird or different acting together in another type of genre?”

“Oh, well for me, it definitely feels different. I haven’t had much experience acting in this genre before, but yeah, like Y/N said, we had a lot of fun and I got to learn a bunch of new things. They were both so great, it made the more intense scenes easier to shoot,” Tom answers, timidly smiling as he added the last part. In turn, making you smile too. 

“What about you, Sebastian?” the interviewer asks, trying to keep it going. 

“Umm, you know, every project is different no matter the genre or how many times you’ve worked with the people in it, but I mean, when you work with people who are as dedicated and as passionate as you are, to the craft, I can’t complain. But in saying that, again, I was fighting Tom’s character and we obviously don’t get along in this, so I guess some things do just stay the same,” Sebastian jokes.

“Yeah, I was just about to say. So, both of your characters are battling it out to win Y/C/N’s love in this. Were there any real-life jealous bouts on set, trying to win Y/N over?” 

“Um, excuse me! I’m not just some prize to be won,” you light-heartedly argue, “Besides I think you’re asking about the wrong relationship here. What’s that saying? The more you hate, the more you love. Let’s be honest, they’re the real loveteam here. They don’t want to admit it, but we all know they love each other.”

The two men good-humouredly react to your comment, Sebastian scoffing, while Tom scrunches up his face.

“I won’t disagree with that. So, before I go, I just have a quick round of either-or questions to ask. All you have to do is answer quickly whatever comes to mind first,” the interviewer explains.

“Sebastian, pizza or pasta?”

“Pizza.”

“Tom, Instagram or Twitter?”

“Instagram.”

“Y/N, Summer or Winter?”

“Winter.” 

“Sebastian, lights on or lights off?”

“Lights off.”

“Tom, morning or night?”

“Night.”

“And last but definitely not least, Y/N, would you rather date, Sebastian or Tom?”

They both stare at you expectantly from either side awaiting your answer.

“What? I can’t choose! That’s like asking, which do you prefer, kittens or puppies?” you yell, exasperatedly. 

“You don’t have a preference between kittens and puppies?” Tom asks.

“Well, I do like both, but it’s kind of unfair because I’m allergic to cat fur,” you respond.

“Hey, me too,” Sebastian says.

“But that’s basically admitting that you do like dogs more. So, you chose one over the other,” the interviewer insinuates, putting you back in a difficult position. 

“Oh gosh,” you sigh under your breath, getting uncomfortable. “You know what, for the animal debate, I like bunnies. Bunnies deserve love and attention too. They are cute cuddly animals that don’t get enough affection,” you determinedly say. 

Sebastian and Tom go into a fit of laughter, finally ending the interview as the interviewer thanks you all and leaves. You think you’ve put the question behind you, but it haunts your mind as you spend more time with the boys over the week. Sebastian’s perfectly warm hold on your hand as he helps you down a flight of stairs, and Tom’s gentle squeeze around your shoulder when you take pictures. You really can’t choose, that is until the end of the week, as you go in for a photo shoot that starts to heat things back up between you and your co-stars.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want your ending to be with Tom Holland, you can read on to chapter 2.  
> If you want your ending to be with Sebastian Stan, skip ahead to chapter 3. 
> 
> And as always, feedback and comments are welcome! :D 
> 
> Also, I am writing another story that will have multiple parts to it between Sebastian Stan x Reader, but lately, I have been doubting my writing skills, so if anyone would like the job of proofreading and giving me feedback on it before I post it up, I would greatly appreciate your help. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STAYING SAFE AND HEALTHY DURING THIS TIME! <3 PLEASE ASK YOUR FRIENDS AND LOVES ONES IF THEY ARE OKAY! and if you need someone to talk to, I would be more than happy to have a chat. We can discuss Tom Holland and Sebastian Stan! ^^


End file.
